


One Week.

by radiobellxmy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: I will update the tags later, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Teasing, izuru is very cold, izuru's a bit cheeky, komaeda is horny for izuru, one whole week to themselves, shower intimacy, they request for food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: Kamukura requests Komaeda to accompany him on a trip, but first he stablishes a set of rules.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

_You'll do what I say, or be ready to face consequences._

Komaeda, the guy that had finally been able to leave those "warriors of hope" kids, was now on a ruthless adventure with Izuru Kamukura. He wasn't sure what Kamukura wanted, let alone what he thought.  
He was completely unpredictable, for the most part at least that was. Now, he's stuck here listening to the powerful man, blurt out rules to him.

"So?"

Komaeda gulped and thought about it a second. They were going on a non-undoing trip for about a week. A whole week in where Kamukura would do absolutely everything and anything he wanted to him. For the most part, he thought it was something honorable, admirable even. To be with the ultimate hope... was everything he could ask for. Don't even get him started.  
The other side of his brain though, _couldn't stop lusting for Izuru._  
He knew that Kamukura was probably gonna treat him like his servant maid or something, but there was a part of his brain, hoping that he could get to do something with the Ultimate Hope. That thought.. _excited him so much._ So he said yes.

"I'll do it."

That was it. Nagito had just accepted Izuru's proposal. They would now be in a trip, completely alone, for a whole week. Oh god. His hope fan-boyism was trying not to get him all riled up and excited, but his genuine feelings... _desired Izuru._ Not because of talent, but because he was Izuru fucking Kamukura. The guy he couldn't stop thinking about. The guy that used to get him worked up and up all night in his thoughts, the one that lived in his head rent-free... _and he was now asking for a trip, having him as company._

Well damn, Nagito couldn't help but feel _lusty_ at that thought. Ah... 

His "hopeful thoughts" were interrupted by Izuru.

"Pack your things up, and let's go."

_Oh.. that cold and calculating thought.. completely destroy me. I love when he does this.. I can't wait for more..._

Nagito tried to brush those thoughts aside, and started packing his clothes, and other stuff he needed for the trip. He _would_ be helping Izuru, so, there was stuff he couldn't forget.

In the meantime, Izuru sat by the living room, examining Nagito's house profoundly. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for the lucky guy, just.. _not in the way most would think._

His love for Nagito, was something twisted not even *he* could begin to understand. All he knew is that _he wanted Nagito all for himself._

Of course, he couldn't let him know that. He knew that Nagito liked him. He knew that Nagito _wanted_ him. It showed from afar. By only examining the way Nagito looked at Izuru, it was easy to tell.  
He wanted to _fuck_ him. No doubt.

"I'm ready, Kamukura-kun."

Izuru nodded, tilting his head lightly, to make Nagito understand that he needed to follow him. 

Nagito still wore those clothes used back in his servant days. _Including the chain._  
Truth is, he wore it on purpose. Not only cuz he liked it, but also because it was _damn hot._

The mere thought of Kamukura roughly pulling on it while he and Nagito...

 _Shit, I can't derive to that now. We're on a trip. I don't want to embarrass myself._ — Nagito thought to himself, now it wasn't the best time to get hard fantasizing. —

"Everything's packed. Get in." — Kamukura signaled Nagito, to get inside the car. It was about to get real silent in here. 

Izuru barely talked when he was driving, and Nagito was way too occupied looking at the pretty landscapes on his window to talk anyway.

The few hours went on flying, Izuru liked to drive in complete silence. Comfortably enough, it wasn't an awkward silence, and both guys were completely inmersed in what they were doing to talk.

The car stopped, and as soon as it did, Izuru stayed put. He didn't stand up, nor get out of the car. Nagito tried to get out after a bit, but the doors were locked.

"Um, Kamukura-kun? The doors are locked-" 

Before Nagito could finish that sentence, Izuru muttered a soft "I know." and dropped silent again.

_Just what was he planning?!_

Nagito tried to brush the lusty thoughts away once more. He's not _that_ much of a perv, come on!

The minutes passed, and Izuru didn't flutter a word.

Nagito had begun to get sleepy. What was this?

"So, you're finally beginning to fall asleep."

Nagito shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"This was your first test, Komaeda." — Izuru said, out of nowhere. — 

"What for?"

"To prove that you won't cling onto me all the time. That's boring."

Komaeda tried to understand, but failed in doing so.

"To shorten it out, let me repass the rules. First of all, you must feel as though I am truly absent, unless I call you, in which case, you must show complete attention to me. Do what I say, or else. Understood?"

_There was that tingly feeling again. Getting bossed by Kamukura-kun, felt so good...!_

"Y-yes, master..."

_Wait, fuck! What did I just say..?_

"...master?"

A few seconds of silence followed.

"I'll accept it."

Nagito sighed in relief. He really didn't mean to say it, but he couldn't help it. It just, slipped out like that, and now Kamukura was accepting it?!

"So now, as your master..."

So he liked the term. Nagito's screwed.

//////////////

_Man, I'm stupid.. although I can't deny that calling Izuru my "master" gets me... all riled up..!_

"Be a good servant and behave."

Izuru said- no, demanded, got out of the car, opened my door, and then softly placed his hand on my chain, holding it and gently tugging it.

_I have to get out of this car._

It felt weird. Part of me was lowly humilliated, but the other enjoyed this.

Izuru was taking me inside the house with the chain. Like showing me the way.

When we got inside, he dropped my chain.

"Look around. Settle for a room."

To be honest, this was a pretty decent place. It was big as well.

I'm gonna have much fun in here, I'm sure.


	2. First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Kamukura interact. At the end of the day, Nagito can't stop thinking about a certain event...

I looked around, the place he showed me was huge! 

...well, as huge as it gets.

He made me chose between a number of rooms to stay, and made clear that he would be staying in another rooom.

He told me (and I quote him) to "not to enter to his room without permission."

Any other person would've just said "hell no!" and dropped the offer, but for me.. he _knows_ I'm weak for him.. and that I simply can't deny him..!

//////////////

A few hours passed, without much novelty, and what summed up to be basically Komaeda sitting on the bed, and Izuru working from another room.. that's what Nagito supposed. He didn't actually know what the hell Izuru was doing inside that room.

The sun was setting, and his stomach was growling already, so he decided to go and prepare something. He wasn't exactly a great cooker, but he wasn't horrible for sure. Just hoped his techniques wouldn't dissapoint him.. after all, Izuru was also an Ultimate Cooker..

//////////////

I stood up from my bed, since my stomach was already aching a bit for food. It's not like I _crave or need_ food, but I need it to live, so, whatever I guess.

There wasn't much on the kitchen, and I didn't feel like eating. Maybe I could call delivery food...? _I should ask Kamukura-kun first._

He said that I shouldn't bother him, but.. I'm really starving and there's nothing in the kitchen.. and if I _were_ to call and he didn't want it? What if...

_My thinking was fastly interrupted, because Kamukura-kun had just gotten out of the bedroom. He looked messier than usual, but he was still wearing that uniform._

"Komaeda.."

"Yes?"

"...is there anything to eat?"

"I was just about to ask you if we could buy delivery. There is nothing on the fridge."

Izuru stopped for a second, lowly thinking about it, before agreeing to me.

"What would you like to have? — I asked him, to make sure that he'd like what I would buy. —

"..." He stopped, thinking for another second. 

"....sushi."

I didn't fully enjoy sushi (unless it was the ones without the rice) but I accepted anyway.

Kamukura nodded, glancing at me for a split second, and I could _swear_ I felt his stare analizing me.

"...If you don't like sushi you can buy something for yourself as well."

After saying that, he drifted off outside. _How did he know?_

All by myself once more, I picked up my phone and opened the delivery app.

Browsed around many different sites... until' I found this sushi restaurant that had amazing reviews. Sure he'll like it. I'm just ordering a side dish for myself.

After placing the order, I stepped outside as well.

_Oh..._

_Izuru.. he was standing outside on the wind... and the wind gently made his hair flow, with the sudden rise of the moon, it was already about to be dark, and the moon's light made him look beautiful.. he's simply perfect._

"...stop gazing like that at me."

I snapped out of it.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

Izuru, however, didn't listen, and crept closer.

"I see you have grown quite the fondness for me."

"...what?"

He got closer once more, to the point were he was basically a few centimeters only from my face.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare."

_Oh come on. I'm basically calling you my master and you're surprised I'm looking at you?_

It took only a few more seconds of he staring, and as he crept up his arm towards my face, we saw a flashing light.

"...food's here." — Izuru said, as he stepped back, and turning around, and it was, effectively, the food delivery.

Everything was already paid for, so he received the food and the delivery guy left.

_Did he do that to intimidate me..?_

"Let's go." — Kamukura said, entering the house, and advising me to do the same.

_What was that? And most importantly *why* did that leave me tingly?!_

I stepped inside the house as Izuru left the fine bag on the table.

"You should go for the cutlery." — Izuru said, quietly moving the chair to sit on it. —

With the room silent, I walked towards the kitchen.

_I'm still thinking about what just happened. I.. Was he gonna kiss me or something?_

Grabbing some forks, spoons and knives, I left the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?"

Izuru looked at me.

"...nothing."

His voice was cold as ice. I ignored it and placed the cutlery on his side, and the other on mine.

"I assume this thing would have plates, but if you want porcelain ones, I can go get them-"

"No need." — Izuru shut me up, taking two medium-sized plastic plates out of the bag. — "These ones are fine."

After that "fine encounter", Izuru took the food out of the bag. A few plastic trays, that had sushi inside.

Next to it, another small bag. _How many bags does this thing have?!_

Inside, some soy sauce, teriyaki sauce, and two pairs of chopsticks.

Izuru handed one to me, and took the other one. They were wooden chopsticks, so he had to separate them as well.

I looked at said plastic trays, searching for something that didn't have too much rice.

I settled on one, and not too much happened afterwards. We ate, and Izuru then proceeded to take his dishes and leave them in the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought *I* was the one who had to-"

"Stop talking. You're boring me." — He said, and then walked to his bedroom again. — "If you need me, I'm gonna be here. But absolutely do *not* annoy me for foolish things. Only knock when it's necessary. Good night."

He then closed and locked the door.

_How come? Ah.. he starts to look approachable, and then.. closes. Getting to know what he's thinking about will be difficult._

After overthinking at the same time I cleaned everything up, I went to bed.

I closed my door, and laid on my bed.

_If only... if only I could get to be closer to you..._

I closed my eyes and remembered earlier again. What was he doing? When he was standing outside, the moon made him glow bright and the wind made his hair look shiny and flowing... he just looked perfect.  
I couldn't help myself from staring at him, he had this almost-hypnotizing aura surrounding him... and then, he noticed. Who am I kidding? He probably noticed forever ago. He probably notices I'm crazy fool for him, and that's why...

My heart kind of aches, but at the same time, it is racing and begging for more.

And when you got close to me... 

///////////////

Nagito Komaeda stopped for a second. Not only was he overthinking, but the growing warmth on his lower stomach started to distract him as well.

_Shit. Am I really getting riled up over this?_

It wasn't surprising, and it happened all the time. He'd always get so, so excited over minimum physical contact with Kamukura, and now he had gotten close and almost, probably, kissed him. It was normal for him to get excited, wasn't it?  
The problem is... that he's not in his house, and Kamukura is sleeping on the next room. A part of him was just telling him to sleep it off, but the other wanted to sickfully get off to the thought of it. I mean.. Kamukura is in the other room, and the fact that he could walk in any minute now... _aroused him to an extent._

With a sigh, Komaeda accomodated in the bed, and he was now laying on his side. Unable to resist his own temptation, he closed his eyes once more, driving one hand down.

_What am I thinking about..?_

As he buried his head deeper on the pillow, that smelled fresh, his hand passed through his torso, onto his lower stomach, inner thighs and..

He stopped for a second, but the erection he had growed proved him that it was too late.

He sighed, as he slid his underwear down, and wrapped his hands around his dick, jumping a little bit over the touch. _Am I really that touchstarved?_

He thought about it... how would it feel like to be fucked by Izuru?  
Would he be rough and mean, or gentle and soft? What is his skin like? Is his skin soft to the touch? Would he be vocal or silent? Ah... I can't stop myself now...

"A-ah... Kamukura-kun.." — Nagito whimpered lowly, and with the small percentage of common sense he had left, decided to wrap his other hand against the pillow, and bury his head deep, so that his whining wouldn't be so loud, _cause man, was Nagito vocal..._

As he sped up his pace, he began to feel like all his worries were slowly fading. Finally, he was going to be free for like, half a minute.

"Hhhmph..." — The pillow made his whimpering to be silenced. — "Kamu..Kamukura-kun.."

Nagito was _insanely_ vocal.. not to mention he was also very, very touch-starved, so he already felt close to cumming, so he sped up again.

Gripping the pillow, and basically biting it to not be loud, he felt his hips start twitching.

"Ah..ahhaahah..!" — Nagito felt how the white liquid left his body, and he climaxed in a way that could only be described as a mix of moaning and.. well, manic laughing.

_Crap.. I've left a mess again.._

Nagito looked around the room, in hopes that he could find something to clean off.

To his luck, he had a couple of napkins in his jacket pockets from earlier. 

He took them, and cleaned off the now stained blankets. _I really hope they don't get too stained, or else I'd have to make up a bullshit excuse for it..._

Without saying another word, Nagito moved again, laid to the other side, and fell asleep.


	3. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru tells Nagito to take a shower.

Nagito woke up, as the rays of sun molested his face. How is it this warm already?!

As he sat on the bed, recoiling every lost thought on the way, he suddenly remembered _yesterday._

Looked around, then looked to the bedsheets.

They were stained, but it didn't seem too horrible, or too noticeable. So he hoped that Kamukura didn't notice it.

That being said, he stood up, buckled his pants back on, put his jacket and chain on, and walked towards the bathroom.

Looking at the full-view mirror, he needed to make sure that his clothes weren't stained as well.  
And lucky as hell, his pants weren't stained. He could swore at least a spot of cum fell on his pants. Guess not. Phew.

Just like that, he washed his face, brushed his hair a little, and left the bathroom.

In the living room, laid a very-almost-worrying unbothered Kamukura, who Nagito could swear was breathing a little bit harder than usual.

"Kamukura-kun? Good morning."

"...good morning." — Izuru mutters back, not even daring to look at Komaeda. —

"Are you okay?"

Izuru looked up, his eyes locked contact with Komaeda's, who was staring at him _very intensely._

"...I'm fine." — He said, his voice tone suddenly getting more firm. — "You should shower. We're going somewhere later."

Nagito _really_ wanted to ask Izuru where they were going, but Izuru quickly denied the possibility of it by standing up, and leaving the living room.

_So it's my queue to shower..._

Nagito didn't think it too much, and walked towards the bathroom once again, and when he got there, he closed the door, and started sliding his clothes off.

Took off his jacket, unbuttoned his pants, took off the chain, and everything else, until leaving himself entirely naked. 

The slight breeze coming in from the window crept through his body which caused Nagito to shiver a little.

_Fine..._

Nagito turned the faucet on, cold water dripping down for a second, before it finally warmed up, and he hopped into the shower.

He forgot to close the curtain, so a little water spilled off the shower, but it didn't matter, surely he'll clean it up later.

After a bit, he sat on the shower, it's just a thing he liked to do. As he sat, he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, leaving them next to him.

As his hair slowly wet and rinsed, he decided to close his eyes.

And as he did, the door handle could be heard.

"...are you done yet?" — It was Kamukura, who stood into the doorframe. —

"Wh-what?! I'm not done!" — Nagito squealed, aside from getting very embarrassed at the thought of Kamukura-kun looking at him naked, but it also stirred something inside him. So, he placed his hands on front, and hoped that Kamukura wouldn't see anything else. —

"...ah, alright." — Izuru sighed. — "It's getting late, though. Do you mind if I join you?"

Nagito panicked internally at the thought. _Izuru... taking a shower with me?!_

"Fine." — Nagito agreed, cursing himself for it. —

Izuru looked at the other boy for a second, before carefully disposing of his clothes as well.

Nagito stood up, he needed Izuru to use up more space, and for him to get in front, so that way if something happened, Izuru wouldn't notice.

As Nagito stepped back, Izuru hopped into the shower.

_Man.. his hair.. looks way more soft than I thought right now. His skin does too, as well. I want to touch him so bad.. but that would be wrong and completely uncalled for._

Izuru kept silent, as he pushed his hair forwards, and carefully rinsed it. Making sure every spot was wet so he wouldn't accidentally left anything dirty. 

_It felt as though he was made of porcelain.. he was really, very gentle with himself. I'm so tempted right now.. and I'm also trying my best not to get hard here and now._

Komaeda snapped out of the trance of staring at Kamukura, and picked up the shampoo that he had left at front, accidentally touching Izuru's arm.

_I accidentally brushed his arm... his skin really *is* soft!_

"Sorry..." — Nagito muttered, before opening the shampoo bottle, splashing a bit on his hand, and started washing and massaging his own hair. Before he was finished, he was interrupted again. —

"Komaeda..." — Izuru said, grabbing the attention of the other. — "May you wash my hair? Do it now."

_I slightly blushed at the thought. I was gonna be able to touch his hair.._

"Alright." — Nagito didn't think twice, and splashed another bit of shampoo onto his palms, and carefully grabbed one of Izuru's hairstrings. He wasn't usually this gentle, but he saw how Izuru had treated his hair before. If he were rough with it, he wondered what horrible thing could Izuru do. So he did it gently. —

Izuru, on the other hand, let the other male run his hands through his hair, and scalp all he needed to. He noticed, and oh he very noticed, how longly Nagito desired him. He _wanted_ him desperately, and it was obvious, so, he decided on purposely teasing Nagito to an extent. _...how much is Nagito able to take before he snaps?_

"I want to wash your hair too." — Izuru spoke up again, and Nagito was left with a surprise. — 

"What?"

"...I want to wash your hair."

Aside from the fact that he literally couldn't deny his request, Nagito felt a strong.. desire of having his hair washed by none other than Izuru.

"Okay."

As he accepted, both boys now switched places, and Nagito was the one in front once more.

Izuru lied his eyes on Nagito, even though everything about him was boring to him, he was merely curious about Nagito's reactions.

So, he ran his hands through Nagito's hair, before softly resting his head on Nagito's right shoulder.

Nagito jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Calm down..." — Izuru whispered, taking his hands out of the other's hair, and wrapping him around his arms.

Nagito was trembling, and all his being was centered to the "please don't get a hard on" thought.

"...your skin is very soft." — Izuru muttered, before slightly tilting his head, and gently nibbling on Nagito's neck.

_Yeah...no. I don't think I will be able to hold back any longer._

"....mm. your neck is also very soft." — Izuru teased Nagito, while keeping him restrained with one arm, and with the other one, took the liberty to touch around.

The white-haired boy, on the other hand, was already heating up from this, and was biting his lip in an attempt to not moan.

"...I know what you're thinking. It's okay." — Izuru said, his hand wandering to the other's lower stomach, while the other kept Nagito restrained. — "...I know you've been wanting this."

Nagito, physically and emotionally speaking, couldn't hold on anymore, and he felt this sudden rush of warmth down. He was suddenly both hard *and* Izuru's hand was touching him too.

With the arm and hand that Izuru was using to restrain Nagito, he started tracing along to the other's nipples, twisting and playing with them, as he went and sucked on Nagito's neck again — which made Nagito, finally let out a moan.

"...I don't want you to be quiet."

Izuru wrapped his hand around Nagito's dick, his back still facing him, and started moving his hand up and down, which was enough to make the other boy whimper.

"Now that's what I was talking about." 

Izuru liberated Nagito for a second, only to then push him to the wall, his face facing the cold porcelain tiles.

"You better stay there." 

_His old and cold personality is back... and it's just making my dick twitch harder._

"Only to make this clear.." — Izuru clarified. — "I am not going to fuck you."

Nagito seemed displeased, but Izuru pressing against Nagito's body, stroking his dick, and leaving marks on his neck seemed enough for that displeasement to leave.

And as Kamukura-kun's hand moved faster, Nagito couldn't do much other that whine and whimper.

"Mmph.. Kamukura-kun..." — Nagito moaned out, and a little bit after that, Izuru stopped, and turned Nagito back. They were now facing each other. Nagito's face was as red as ever, and while Izuru was also sort of blushing, he mantained that poker-faced expression.

"Why did you stop..?"

"Let's do it together." — Izuru pushed Nagito once more, but he got closer to him, and wrapped his hand of both of his cocks, that were both hard already. —

With a hand and arm moving at a fast pace, he used the other arm to lean on the wall.

"Nnnngh... Please... Faster..." — Izuru was pleased. He knew that Nagito was vocal, but not this much. — "Please... _master..._ "

Being called "master" only riled up both of them more, so zuru started speeding up his pace, while also moving his hips along.

A little bit more, and the black-haired man felt how Nagito's hips and cock started twitching, which meant he was very close.

"Hhgghh... Master... let me have this moment..." — Nagito used both his arms to lock up with Izuru. — "Ah... Kamukura-kun.. I'm gonna...!"

Nagito shut his palms very hardly, as he spurted out his seed, landing over Izuru's hand as well, and it only took a little bit more pumps for Izuru to do the same.

They were both panting already, and probably drenched in sweat again.

As they both slowly came into their senses again, Nagito remembered.

"Hey.. Kamukura-kun.. didn't we have to attend somewhere?"

"That was a lie." — Kamukura inherently, and shamelessly said. —

Nagito's eyes widened, but he didn't question. _Did he lie to get to shower with me?_

"...we have to finish washing our hair."

And as if nothing had happened, Izuru washed his long, long hair, and then got off the shower, closing the curtain, leaving Nagito all alone.

Nagito was still a little bit confused by the recent events. _What did just happen? What..? What did we just do..?_

Nagito tried to brush off the thoughts as he rinsed his hair. _Maybe Kamukura-kun won't want to remember doing... those kinds of things with lowly scum like me. Maybe he was just stressed and needed relief.. Maybe.._

No matter what Nagito thought about, the conclusion was always the same; don't talk about this ever again.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Izuru and Nagito sat at the table for dinner, eating the remaining sushi from yesterday, since Nagito had ordered a lot.

/////////////////

"Good night. What I said yesterday, applies to today too." — I said, without much interest, closing the door beneath me, leaving a confused Komaeda on the living room. —

Oh, how I enjoy teasing him. It's the only thing that could make him.. a little bit more interesting.

Ever since the first day we met, he was uneventful and boring to me, and I wanted his existence to mean nothing to me, but.. there was something that prevented me from doing so. A hidden feeling, that was probably there ever since I was Hinata, about that boy.  
A feeling that wanted him all to myself. What was Hinata on?  
It's true that this boy *could* be interesting if he really tried, but the sole fact that he was head over heels for me, made it a little bit less boring, and I don't mean "head-over-heels" in a way that Junko Enoshima did. No. This boy was something completely different. I despise Junko, but him.. he's special.

It's time for me to sleep. It's getting late, and I'm exhausted.

I laid on the bed, accomodating myself, getting ready to sleep.

"This is weird.. but I don't want this feeling to go away." — I thought, and while usually my insomnio would keep me up, today I felt calmer than usual. Maybe it was because of what happened..? —

I didn't give it second thought, and brushed it off, It wasn't inherently interesting for me to keep awake thinking about it.

I shut off the little desk lamp, and shut my eyes off. I wonder what tomorrow has to offer.


End file.
